Portal: Memoirs of an Experiment
by xBakaRedx
Summary: I remember nothing from my past life. All I remember is waking up in a glass case. That's where it all began. All there is left to do now, is tell my story.
1. Prologue: What Do I Remember?

Portal: Memoirs of an Experiment

By: xBakaRedx

PROLOGUE

"What Do I Remember?"

Looking back on my life, I'm not sure that I did anything special. Hell, I don't even remember the past twenty-three years of my life. All I remember is that experiment... that damn experiment.

Sometimes I wonder if I even had a life before then or if that computer had created me for the simple purpose of completing that experiment. I wouldn't know. I had no memories of my previous life, all I remember is that nightmare that I was forced to continue.

My name. What was my name? All I remember is being called an experiment but other than that nothing comes to mind.

Was I really a person or was I just another robot? I can't remember anything and it's driving me insane.

I wish I could say that my name was Alice and that I had been pulled into some sort of Wonderland or that I was some successful scientist who got kidnapped for it's little game but from what I read, I was a nobody.

The computer chose it's subjects because no one would notice if they were gone. That's all I know of my life. They didn't keep separate files for each subject. I guess we were simply like rats who are picked out and then forced to do some sort of experiment. Nobody wonders if the rats had a family or if they had some sort of job in their society. They are chosen because no human would miss them and in my case, no robot would miss them.

But that was where they were wrong. I had a best friend. Someone who cared about me and protected me. I can't quite remember her name but I do know that she was special and felt that I was special too.

Now she's gone. I killed her.

Am I even still alive?

I guess all I can do now, is try and tell my story.

(Please tell me what you think. I really want to continue this story regardless)


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

CHAPTER ONE

"Awakening"

There was a slight humming that reached my ear even when I was in my sleep trance. It woke me up, my eyes opened and I watched the glass casing over me slide down and off of me. I sat up, not bothering to rub my eyes. I could hear an annoying jingle but didn't know where it was coming from. My feet touched the cold floor, waking me up and making me wish that I could just hop back into the pod and go back to sleep.

Where was I?

I looked around my cell. Glass walls surrounded me and gave me shivers all up my body. I glanced over at the toilet and shook my head. Even if I had needed to go, I would have held it in, not feeling comfortable enough to do my business in a cage where anyone could be watching me.

Across from me, behind the glass was timer that was counting down. I didn't know what it was counting down to, but it felt like I was in a sort of time bomb about to explode. The feeling of wanting to go back to sleep had left me and all that I wanted to do was get out of this horrible place.

My toes curled as I tried to keep warm, wishing that my feet would lift off the ground so that I could get away from the cold metal floor. I walked towards that annoying jingle but before I could find the source and woman's voice came over the intercom, surprising me. Her voice was cold and robotic, and when I usually would have felt safer knowing that I wasn't alone, the voice didn't make me feel comfortable. That voice made me feel even lonelier than before.

"Hello and welcome to the Aperture Science computer-aided enrichment center. We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one."

The word vault actually made me feel worse about having slept there and the way she said 'detention' made it sound like I had done something horrible. I didn't even know what I was doing until I had woken up a few moments ago.

The voice continued:

"Your specimen has been processed and we are now ready to begin the test proper."

There was a slight pause in her voice, as if to breathe but it was so hard to tell behind the cold metallic voice that once again echoed though my cell.

"Before we start, however, keep in mind that although fun and learning are the primary goals of all enrichment center activities, serious injuries may occur. For your own safety and the safety of others, please refrain from touch-"

A buzz of static came over the intercom as if something had malfunctioned and the lights flickered slightly but all the while that annoying jingle continued to play. My arms began to shake slightly but otherwise I stayed motionless until the voice came back onto the intercom.

"Por favor bordon de fallar Muchos gracias de fallar gracias."

She was speaking a language I couldn't understand and the voice sped up until the lights flashed again and everything went back to the way it was before.

"Stand back. The portal will open in three… two… one."

At this point I was backing up, wondering what was going on and where this 'portal' was going to appear. Suddenly across from me I saw a blue bordered hole open up in the wall and two my right a orange bordered hole opened up as well. There was an eerie silence aside from that repetitive jingle that was beginning to give me a headache.

As I walked in front of the hole, a figure caught my eye and I turned. The figure was of a woman wearing an orange jumpsuit whose feet were bare aside from the heel springs. When I moved she moved and when I stopped she stopped.

Was that me? Was I looking at myself?

I closed my eyes and walked through the hole. It was a strange feeling, like every cell in my body was displaced and then put back together and when I opened my eyes again I was on the other side of the glass, staring at the small room where I had been only a few minutes ago.

Slowly I walked and as I turned the corner, a camera was there, following and watching my every move. I wondered little about it as I simply wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. Heading straight for the door, I found it already open and as I walked through it, the door shut behind me.

Once again I was in a small room, but this time there was something else to amuse me as well, for as the door shut, a block dropped and landed in a quiet corner of the room. Slowly walking to inspect it, I accidentally stepped on the huge red button and to my surprise, the next door opened. I made a mad dash for the door with the hope of freedom. Sadly, it shut right as I reached it.

"Damn." I cursed as I slammed my fist against the door and then continued on to the inspection of the cube.

It was larger than any other box I had ever seen before and about as cold as the metal floor and walls around me.

What the purpose of this room was, I had no idea but soon enough I had solved the problem of keeping the door open and was heading out. That was, until the voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Excellent. Please proceed into the chamber lock after completing each test. First, however, note the incandescent particle field across the exit. This Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grid will vaporize any unauthorized equipment that passes through it- for instance, the Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube."

I rolled my eyes and continued through the exit. At least I knew the basics of getting out of this place. I walked past the field and into the elevator, the door shutting behind me like all the other doors in this place.

The elevator was the one place that I expected the annoying jingle but surprisingly I was wrong. All that I could hear was the soft hum of the elevator as it ascended. Slightly afraid was I that the elevator would suddenly stop and I would fall to my death but that wasn't the first thing on my mind at the moment.

(Thank you for the reviews. I really hope to continue this. If you notice anything strange, please give me suggestions and do not be mean about it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!}


End file.
